Mehine ( The Maker of Steel
“They don’t understand, they’ll understand- they where built for a purpose, eve I don’t know- however, I know my purpose, I shared my gifts with them, and they misuse and mistreat it, soon will come- when all things, will come undone, and we will rise to our rightful place with the creator, and our leader” -Mehine talking to some of the souls in Hell “Why do they wish to exist with them? They’re mortals: fragile, corrupt and un-important, they have no use to us or anything else in existence” -Mehine to one of his creations Summary Mehine, is an elder demon and said creator of god’s and innovation, which in time earned him the reputation ‘the creator and flesh and steel’, and the ‘God of the gods’ always creating different items and devices to carry out his will, preferring to create avatars instead of using himself- by using this method, he could create anything and give it as much power or abilities as he wanted, and because of this- after the war in Hell, his body was locked away, and his mind was wiped of all memories and locked away by Lucifer, but this did not go unnoticed by other demons- as DarkFang willingly reformed and remade Mehine, in order to continue his crusade of chaos. Before the omniverse existed, in the great void outside all creations that is The Primal Monitor, and The Presence ‘Yahweh’ created three brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and 'Samael', later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the Omniverse. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was 'Lilith' (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'DarkFang' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon). Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- But creation was still new and had only begun to take shape, and still much of it was empty- but soon beings of immense power and knowledge began appearing all over creation, watching over and guiding the outerverses to their wills, in their own separate will. All of these gods, had begun their creation in Hell, made by a very isolated and lonely demon- who spent his time creating new terrors and beings to populate and watch over creation, and the name of this half machine and flesh demon was Mehine. Due to his journey, and products he had made easy work in creating his own personal armies of beings capable of taking on the forces of Hell- but, instead he was welcomed onto the Council of Hell, thanks to his influence and dedication, earning him some respect from the other members (even though he was the last member to join- and the second physically weakest). After many millennia of working under DarkFang and Lucifer- re-shaping mortal life and creating celestial life across creation, DarkFang soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, much like of demons, Mehine chose to fight for DarkFang, as he would be given total freedom- for him to continue his experiments and creations, however, because of the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, helping Lucifer to quiet down the rebellion. Darkfang was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; Mehine, had his whole physical body locked away in an area of Hell nicknamed the endless- used as a dumping ground for traitors to wander endlessly for all eternity, while his mind was removed, and separated from his body, before being thrown back in- but not before it was, wiped of all memories of his former existence, and those memories are still held close, and locked away by Lucifer, keeping them on him, at all times. After DarkFang’s destructive campaign, Mehine managed to reassemble himself, thanks to the involvement of DarkFang, as he wished for Mehine to create his own personal army in secret. Even after DarkFang’s defeat Mehine is still producing more creations out of Hell, and releasing them into creation- there is many speculation has come about to why he does this, but some say he’s trying to replace God himself, only time will tell- and if the demon and angel will get involved. Personality He has not got a single form, but has multiple bodies, for which his personality and emotions change greatly each time- but what is known he is cold and calculating, and takes great pleasure in the pain of others, and does realize what emotions are, and uses them against his opponents very effectively. Power & Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Mehine, God of Gods, creator of Flesh and Steel, The Second Creator, The puppet master’s master, The Living Steel Origin: Vertigo Comics- Dark eclipse Gender: Male (but doesn't really have a true gender) Age: Inapplicable (existed the moment existence existed) Classification: Elder Demon, Abstract Being, machine, flesh, The Creator of Gods, The Father of Knowledge, Council man of Hell, The Controler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, and 10), Transduality (Transcends the Endless and creation), Regeneration (True-Godly), Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Flight, Shapeshifting, Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Possession (Able to use different entities to control other beings), Mind Manipulation (Able to mentally dominate lower beings with his mere-presence), Memory Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Avatar Creation, Soul Manipulation (He can physically remove and manipulate the souls of entire universes), Power Nullification, Durability Nullification, Energy Projection, Life Manipulation (Able to create sentient minions, gods and supreme beings), Clairvoyance (Able to see and feel through gods and mortals across creation), Invisibility, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Size-Shifting, Precognition, Immunity to Destiny or Fate, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Absorption (He can absorb and assimilate things, such as entire multiverses, as well as gods it or can constructs beings to kill avatars of god), Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Mind Control (able to control anything that is either flesh or steel), Magic, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Conceptual Manipulation and Nigh- Omniscience. Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level (Power is greater than any god within creation: SCP, Marvel, DC, Image, and any other ‘god’ of fiction (not hell or heaven born- or a representation of God) is a creation of him, and not as strong/ destroyed multiple outerverses). Speed: Irrelevant / Nigh-Omnipresent (he exists with all gods in creation). Lifting Strength: Irrelevant. Striking Strength: High Outerverse. Durability: Boundless (can survive being erased from existence, because his creations are him). Stamina: Infinite Range: Nigh-Omnipresent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (His knowledge comes from the collective knowledge of all gods in existence). Weaknesses: His power is linked to his avatars. He cannot use himself in battle because he can’t use his actual power, unless he creates a construct to use his power- but he cannot use his full power in his form. Feats: Destroyed millions of outerverses. All gods, that exists within the omniverse are his creation, and hold a small amount of his power. He gave the omniverse knowledge of, flesh, machines and sorcery- making him a pillar of knowledge. He created an avatar that could stand up to Gabriel Hornblower. His personal army, is so vast, it once outnumbered hell’s combined force. His avatars can destroy monitors and harm other angels and demons. Lucifer and DarkFang, have actually admitted with enough time- he could achieve the same knowledge as them, without any help. Made an avatar of him, that could exist outside in creation, into the void. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Unkown Other Battles Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse